A moi et rien qu'à moi!
by SephyRSDH
Summary: OS Ianto en a marre de John Hart! Alcoolique, pot-de-colle et péroxydé, ce mec a TOUT pour l'exaspérer! Alors, quand Jack parle de ce problème avec lui... Ianto/Jack, post saison 2, POV Ianto


Partiels enfin terminés, me voila déjà en train d'écrire!! ^^

L'imagination, décidément... Quoi mes fantasmes? Oui, et alors?!

Que celui ou celle qui n'arrive pas à fantasmer en voyant notre magnifique Capitaine Jack Harkness en compagnie de notre Super Ianto Jones me lance la première pierre!!!!!èé

*attends*

Nah! Vous voyez?!

Bon, à part ça:

série: Torchwood

personnages: Ianto/Jack

rating: K+

diclaimer: même en soudoyant la BBC, ces saligauds refusent de me vendre leurs persos!!! M'enfin, ils me laissent au moin le droit de jouer avec! *regard carnassier en directon de Ianto*

résumé: Ianto en a marre de John Hart! Alcoolique, pot-de-colle et péroxydé, ce mec a TOUT pour l'exaspérer! Alors, quand Jack parle de ce problème avec lui...

Bien! Encore et toujours, ceci est une histoire sur un couple homosexuel, donc, homophobes, crevez-vous les yeux!!!

Moi? Brutale?!

M'enfin! Cette fois-ci, je me suis focalisée sur les pensées de Ianto. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas si, par moments, ces dernières semblent hors contexte, mais bon, aant d'être choupi, Ianto est un humain, donc, ses penées ne sont pas forcément ordonnées! Ensuite, sachez que je nai pas porté d'importance à l'environnement, je n'ai pas décri les moindres déplacements de mon chéri, donc, ça risque de vous perturber... Mais bon, vous avez des yeux, un cerveau et, tout comme moi, vous êtes à l'affût de la moindre histoire sur ce couple qui rend nos fantasmes prolifiques, alors, plutôt que de vous fier à mon blablatage, lisez ce qui suit! Et si ça vous semble trop nul, envoyez-moi des baffes par reviews! XD

Bonne lectuuuuuuure!!! ;P

* * *

**A moi et rien qu'à moi!**

« Fais attention, Jack ! »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Jack ! »

« Ne touche pas à ça, Jack ! »

« Tu as toujours adoré ça, Jack ! »

Et patati, et patata ! Jack par-ci, Jack par-là ! Et vas-y que je te colle !!!!

-Ton café, Gwen.

-Merci, Ianto !

Regardez moi ce prétentieux avec ses cheveux peroxydés ! Depuis qu'il s'est imposé, on a l'impression qu'il va…

-Euh… Ianto ?

-Oui, Gwen ?

-Hum… Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gwen. Du nouveau ?

-Non, la faille n'est pas très active, en ce moment… Tu es sûr que ça va, Ian…

-Je vais commander des pizzas. Une américaine ?

-… Heu… Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Bien !

Depuis deux semaines qu'il est là, cet enquiquineur n'a pas cessé de courir après Jack. Mais n'a-t'il pas comprit que Jack avait tourné la page ?! Et puis, il pourrait pas se trouver un appartement, plutôt que de squatter le Hub ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel, ici !

-_Jubilee Pizza, je vous écoute !_

-Bonsoir, j'aimerais vous commander deux pizzas, pâte fine, une américaine et une… Atlantique avec supplément d'anchois, s'il-vous-plaît !

-_Supplément d'anchois… Etes-vous un client régulier ?_

-Oui. Ianto Jones.

-_Ah ! Oui, effectivement ! Nous vous livrerons d'ici trente minutes, M. Jones ! Bonne soirée et merci de choisir Jubilee Pizza !_

-Au revoir.

John déteste les anchois…

Bon, allons voir s'il nous reste quelques bières… Des fois que cet alcoolique nous en aurait laissé…

-John, ça suffit.

-Allons, Jack ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas…

-Hey ! Bas les pattes !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Que fout ce taré collé à mon Jack ?!

-Ianto ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Et pourquoi Jack ne l'a-t'il pas encore repoussé ?

-Reste-t-il encore des bières, Monsieur ?

Pauvre enfoiré. Si tu voulais du sexe, il te suffisait de virer ce cinglé et de nous accordé un peu de temps.

-Désolé, Tea-boy, j'ai bu la dernière il y deux heures !

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'empêche de te frapper, faux-blond ?

-Ianto ?

-Je vais aller acheter des bières, Monsieur. Les pizzas arrivent dans une demi-heure.

Prendre l'air me fera du bien. Il faut que je sorte de toute urgence !

Nom d'un chien ! J'en aie ras-le-bol, je suis fatigué de toutes ces histoires…

Ne vivrai-je jamais d'histoire d'amour sans complications ? Sans transformation, disparitions brutales, absence prolongée ou amant de quelques nuits qui débarque à l'improviste et s'impose dans la relation ?...

La nuit est belle, je vais prendre mon temps…

Bizarre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, ce soir ! Il doit y avoir un match…

-Ianto !

Jack ?

-Oui ?

Comme il est sexy avec ses cheveux désordonnés par sa marche rapide…

-Non pas que le fait que tu m'appelles « Monsieur » ne m'excite pas -bien au contraire !- mais quand tu le fais devant les autres, ça me dérange un peu.

-…

-Ecoute, Ianto, je sais que la situation est compliquée, depuis qu'il est là, mais sache qu'il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi, alors cesse de te tracasser… Quoique, le fait de te savoir jaloux me plait énormément !

Ne prends pas cet air taquin en t'approchant de moi, le sujet est très sérieux, Jack… Et ta main qui caresse ma joue…

-Jack. J'en aie marre. Je veux qu'il parte.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Parce qu'il est toujours là, que nous n'avons plus un instant à nous. Parce qu'ils sont morts, et que nous avons besoin de… personnel. Parce qu'il est de ton passé et que j'ai l'impression qu'il compte pour toi, même si tu ne le voies pas…

Ces derniers mots m'arrachent la langue et m'étouffent à la fois. Ma gorge est tellement serrée !

-Tu as raison, Ianto.

Le temps se serait-il arrêté ?

-Il prend beaucoup de place…

Non, le lampadaire, au coin de la rue : sa lampe clignote toujours.

-…, il nous aide beaucoup, nous avons besoin de lui…

J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête… J'ai mal ! Que vas-tu me dire ?

-… et, effectivement, c'est quelqu'un de mon passé.

Pourquoi ai-je abordé le sujet ? N'aurai-je pas pu me satisfaire de cette situation ? Juste attendre ? Oh, non ! Pourquoi ai-je abordé le sujet ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jack !

-Mais tu as tord quand tu dis qu'il compte pour moi.

Menteur.

-Du moins, pas dans le sens que tu croies… Ou qu'il croie.

Là, je suis affirmatif ! Le temps s'est arrêté.

-Je suis un voyageur du temps, je suis immortel ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucun point d'attache, personne pour me reconnaître dans la rue, personne avec qui discuter autour d'un petit dîner, personne avec qui rester assez longtemps sans que mon manque de vieillesse ne choque… J'ai toujours été seul, Ianto.

Je sais, Jack. J'ai toujours su que tu te sentais seul, même si tu ne le disais pas.

-John est important parce qu'il me reconnaît, parce qu'il sait ce que j'étais, parce que nous pouvons parler de choses que peu de personnes comprennent, parce qu'il est pour moi, ce qu'il se rapproche le plus d'un ami.

Ton regard me transperce. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer fort, mais je ne sais même pas si tu le veux encore ! Que veux-tu me dire ?

-Je comprends, Jack.

-Ianto…

Tu es de nouveau si prés… Mon cœur bat si fort, tu dois l'entendre, non ? J'aime tellement ton odeur…

-Comment pourrait-il compter plus que cela ? Tu as pris trop de place, Ianto. Ton air sérieux dans ce costume qui te sied si bien… Qui ferait le poids face à toi ?

Quoi ?

-Tu es celui qui compte le plus, et même si je tiens à John, je ne souhaite pas te faire souffrir, je préfèrerai qu'il s'en aille. Demande le moi, et il partira dans l'heure.

Oh, Jack…

-Jamais… Jamais je ne te demanderai cela. Il est trop important pour l'équipe…

Tu sais qu'il m'est difficile de te parler quand tes lèvres se trouvent à quelques centimètres des miennes ? Que ton regard bleu prussien se fixe au mien, avec ce désir, ô combien évident ?... Que ta main caresse négligemment ma mâchoire…

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Ianto ?

-Accorde nous du temps, quelques instants d'intimité, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Tes lèvres sont si proches ! Et ton odeur... mmh ! Elle m'envahit ! Tu m'emprisonnes Jack, de tes mains larges et fortes. Tu me crées un univers… Notre univers.

-Ton appartement n'est pas très loin, je crois ?

-Mais, et le…

-La faille n'a pas bougée depuis un moment, j'ai renvoyé Gwen chez elle et John nous préviendra s'il y a du nouveau.

-Donc…

-Donc ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Wow ! C'est encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs… A quand date le dernier ?! Tes lèvres, ta langue aventureuse… Et tes mains ne sont pas en reste ! Plus proche ! Colle-toi à moi ! Tu m'appartiens. Ces sensations m'ont tellement manquées ! Et je les retrouve dans un unique baiser ! Mais quel baiser… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes ?

-Non pas que l'idée de faire ça avec un public me déplaise, mais… Je préfèrerais encore être seul, avec toi…

-Allons-y.

Laisse-moi te voler un nouveau baiser. Ce frisson qui me traverse la colonne vertébrale ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que son intensité devient telle qu'elle m'en ferait presque mal… Mais je perds du temps ! Je ne suis certainement pas le seul à sentir la nouvelle étroitesse de nos pantalons…

Donne-moi ta main, Jack ! Que tous sachent que tu m'appartiens !

* * *

Et une de plus!

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu? ^^

Ce serait dommage... Dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien au fait que je me suis bien fait plaisir en érivant cette fic, alors, j'espère qu'elle vous donnera envie de me lire par la suite! ;D

à une prochaine fois! ^^


End file.
